Rich People
by jessinamaca
Summary: I had just about had enough, to the point where I was pushing my sleeve up so I could slug her, when he sat down next to me.“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Dramione ONESHOT. Hermione hates rich people.


Rich people. How I hated them so.

I hated their freshly manicured lawns, with never so much as one blade being longer than the rest. I hated their perfectly grown trees and voluptuous flower beds. Their beautifully decorated apartment buildings that were nicer than my house. But most of all, I hated the people themselves. Their snobbery, their refusal to talk to anyone below their stature, their air. I despised every last one of them with a passion.

Yet there I was, in the midst of them, at a country club.

Not that it was my choice. As Ginny and I grew closer, I introduced her to the wonders of Muggle sports. Basketball, baseball, football. But above all of these things, Ginny loved tennis. Everything about the sport enthralled her. The court, the outfits, the ball, even the players themselves. It wasn't long before she was playing herself. She'd get up, thrown on a cute, short white skirt and shirt and prance outside to play tennis. It was only natural to want to take it a step further.

But really, a country club?

So, there I sat book in hand, at the country club's tennis court, trying not to punch anyone.

It was a hard task to accomplish, for I swore up and down that if I heard about one more person's affair, I was going to puke. But time after time I couldn't bring myself to soil their pristine designer outfits with matching handbags. I tried to concentrate on the book in my hand, but the whiny, nasal voices kept flitting through my head. I'd managed to find a sufficient way to calm myself down, though.

Counting to ten.

Low and behold, the old way actually did work. The person situated behind me would go on yet another tirade of who's cheating on whom or whose car is the ugliest and I'd count from ten to one in my head, as slowly as I could manage. I usually maintained a clear mind and go back to my book, but if there was a break in the story, all I would have to do is pause and the voice would fill my head again.

I had just about had enough, to the point where I was pushing my sleeve up so I could slug her, when he sat down next to me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He simply stated, glancing at me lifting my sleeve up my arm. I slowly began to pull it down, feeling the color rush to my cheeks. He smiled impertinently and I couldn't help but notice the cuteness mixed in with the rudeness. He was around 5'9 with broad shoulders, black hair, and grey eyes. An unusual combination, but fitting. The clothes were fancy, but put together in a laid back sort of way.

"I just don't know if I can take it anymore," I whispered nervously. He nodded, seriousness taking over his face.

"I understand completely. She's what we call a gossular, someone who usually comes here just for the gossip. That's Mrs. Harris for you." I laughed nervously, not entirely sure of what was happening. I wasn't hopeless, just…mousy.

My hair, still a mess but controlled considerably, was slung back into a high ponytail. I was wearing shorts and an oversized T-shirt with flip flops. I received many looks walking into the club but with one look at Ginny, the wife of one of the most famous man in the world, everything was forgiven. The only makeup I had on was mascara so I didn't scare people.

Sensing my unease, he stuck his hand out at me. "Hi, I'm Drake." I took his hand, shaking it with vigor.

"Hermione." Something flickered in his eyes for a moment bearing the resemblance of recognition, but I shrugged it off.

"Well, Hermione, I must go, but maybe I'll see you tomorrow." I thought about telling him the truth; that I hoped I would never set foot in the godforsaken place again, but instead I nodded. He smiled brightly, stood up, brushed his pants off, and strolled away. I sighed, the faint tingle of his handshake still lingering on my hand.

Ginny rushed over not two minutes after he had left, red faced and looking as happy as ever. She exclaimed how much fun she had, announced her invitation to come again tomorrow, and declared that I had to come along by pain of death. I waited for the dread to fill me, but nothing except excitement did. I smiled to myself, hoping Ginny wouldn't notice my thrill at coming again.

By morning the dread had come again.

I began to remember why I hated it so much. I scoffed at my foolish fluttering, over a guy no less, hoping to forget them as easily as they came. It wasn't my proudest moment, going crazy over a guy. I had always prided over not losing my head, whether about a guy or not, and not acting like some foolish schoolgirl in love.

I threw on basically the same outfit I wore yesterday, only with different articles, and took two seconds with my makeup. Satisfied I wasn't going to scare anyone, I grabbed my book and headed downstairs where Ginny was patiently waiting.

The lady, Mrs. Harris, wasn't there. I sat down in a chair where I could see Ginny playing and opened my book to page I was last on. I sighed with contentment at the thought of reading undisturbed. Thirty minutes later, I was though.

Disturbed I mean.

"Good book?" I heard someone ask. Without looking up from the page, I nodded. Turning it in a manner to make him go away, for the second he spoke, I knew who he was.

I heard him chuckle. "I see, too good of a book for a guy, huh? So you're one of those types." I couldn't resist. I put the book down, a clear sign that I wanted further explanation. He accepted the gesture and continued. "You spend most of your time reading. Your closest companions are books." I opened my mouth to protest but he put a finger to my lips. I resisted the urge to lick it.

Weird.

"No matter how great looking, charming, and irresistible a guy may be," he put extra emphasis on the irresistible part, "he can never measure up to the grandeur of a good book. No matter how hard he may try, there's nothing that will come between you and your reading." I smiled slightly, reveling at the fact that he was trying to get my attention.

"My closest friends are not books. In fact, one of my friends is over there." I pointed to where Ginny was playing-and losing-and waved to her. She waved jovially back and I looked over at him, a smirk on my face. He put his hands up in defeat.

"But the rest of me, you got it right." He smiled broadly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, I guess that means I don't stand a chance, so I best be going." He stood up slowly, stretching and yawning as he went.

"I guess you should." I immediately turned back to my book, though I was aware that he was still standing beside me. I could nearly feel his shock and confusion and tried desperately not to smile. I turned the page to put on the presence that I was reading when really, I was anticipating his next move. He didn't move and soon, I picked up my reading.

"That was supposed to work you know." He replied, running a hand through his hair. I looked up slowly from my book, marveling at the fact that he was still standing in the same spot.

"As you said, there is nothing anyone can do to tear me away from a good book." I put extra emphasis on the anyone to get the point across. He paced around while I continued to read. I could tell he was becoming nervous and it brought me great joy to know that was because of me. I'm not one guys usually sweat over. Finally I gave up and closed the book.

He gave me the most beautiful smile in return.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was dragged." He winced.

"Sounds painful." I laughed. The kind of laugh that fills you and makes you feel genuinely happy. I hadn't had a laugh like that since before the war. It had ruined so many lives-most of the ones that it didn't take away-and hardly anyone laughed out loud anymore. It was if the world was cautious. But being here with a complete stranger made me want to laugh.

A feeling exotic yet familiar to me.

"You have no idea." I agreed. And he didn't. Ginny begged, bribed, and threatened me every time she brought me along. For the first couple times, I didn't take her threats to heart. But let me tell you something.

That girl can hit.

Hard.

From that moment on, I talked to him a lot. More than I have ever talked to a guy in my life. We talked about random things. Hopes, dreams, favorites, pet peeves, anything that struck the mood. The more I found out about him, the more I liked him. A couple of weeks passed, and he didn't show up once. I took out my book, and began to read, trying to push away the feeling inside.

Then he showed up.

I smiled brightly and he dived straight into conversation.

"So what's the book about." For the first time, I looked into his eyes. I mean truly looked. They say that they eyes are the window to the soul, but with him it wasn't that way .They were a steely grey, and they looked so cold, even if his smile was warm. They were like steel doors, blocking me out of anything and everything he was thinking. They were mysterious and frightening. And surprisingly intriguing.

Being so caught up in his eyes, I had forgotten which book I was reading. Glancing quickly at the cover, I soon remembered what I was reading; Pride and Prejudice. I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was so drawn to this book. I didn't really think that two people who hated each other so could fall in love, but I was so drawn to the story.

He followed the path of my eyes to the cover and read the title quickly. A strangely familiar smirk overcame his face. "The book about the rich man and the poor girl who hate each other then fall in love." I laughed

heartily.

"That's the book in a nutshell yes, but there's so much more to it."

"What else could possibly be in that book." Once again I rolled my eyes.

Men.

"Well, for instance, it's also about her sisters and their trials with love. But mostly it's about not judging people at first. Learning to look outside first impressions and outward appearances and looking inside the soul. It's a romantic story of two people who overcome the trials of their different wealth situations and fall in love, despite their first opinions of each other, despite the obvious dislike at first."

"You make it sound so great when you say it like that." He smiled softly.

I smiled in return. "It is great." I reply softly.

"And do you think that could happen? In real life." My look must have shown I didn't understand for he went on. "Do you think that people can overcome wealth and poverty and first impressions? Do you believe that two people who hate each other first can fall so marvelously in love?" I thought over my answer, wondering how I could explain it to him when I didn't quite understand it myself.

"I'd like to believe that people can overcome things like that for love, but I don't think it's possible."

"Which part? The money or the hate?" He asked curiously. I gave him a weird look before I answered.

"Both. People care too much about compatibility then true love. Most people don't stick around long enough to find out if love is even possible. So no, I don't think that people who hate each other can fall in love." He looked almost hurt, and I realized that maybe the situation affected him someway. And then the strangest feeling overcame me.

Jealousy.

I was jealous of the woman he was in love with. I found myself wishing that I was her, a perfectly illogical thought, for I had known him for two days and knew absolutely nothing about him. Nothing at all. And still, the feeling built up in my chest.

"I have to go." His urgency pulled me out of my trance. I nodded, too surprised to find my voice and he left quickly. I sat down on the steps, dizzy from what I had just experienced.

I didn't see him for another week.

Mostly because I didn't go for a couple days, faking a sickness. But Ginny soon saw through it and dragged me back. But he wasn't there. Every time I went, he wasn't. Then, as if by chance, he was there the same day Ron chose to tag along. I was holding Ron's arm, pointing and showing him different sections of the club when I caught him looking at us, fists clenched along with his jaw. I smiled and waved slightly and his expression softened. He made his way over to us. Then he did something entirely unexpected.

He hugged me.

I, being too surprised, did nothing in response. I just stood there while he wrapped his arms around me and held me for a couple seconds. We broke apart, him having a curious expression on his face. I couldn't quite make out what it meant. I shrugged off and introduced the two boys. There was also a curious expression on Ron's face while they shook hands.

Boys.

I grabbed Ron's hand and smiled brightly. "I was just about to give Ron a tour of the place. Why don't you tag along?" I asked, hoping he would accept. I felt Ron's grip tighten and I squeezed back. He looked at me and I smiled reassuringly. Loosening his grip, I flexed my hand. Drake nodded.

"Why I don't show you two around? I work here after all." His smile matched mine and for a minute I forgot Ron was standing next to me. He coughed and I snapped back into reality.

"If you work here, shouldn't you be getting back?" Ron said through gritted teeth. I poked him sharply in the ribs with my elbow and he winced. Drake just smiled and made up an excuse. "Well we might as well get going." Ron said, sounding as if it pained him to do so. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed both of their arms and gestured for Drake to start.

For the next hour, he showed us every boring detail of the country club. I tried to look as if I was listening intently, but it was hard to be interested in some parts. Especially when he went on and on about how the place was started. I managed not to yawn the entire time, an accomplishment I felt very proud of.

When the tour was finally over, Ron left and I took my usual spot on the deck. Drake left to go do the work he was supposed to and I was content to read my book. For an hour I sat in the sun, reading and sipping free ice tea.

Rich people have their perks, I must admit.

"Hermione!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Blaise Zabini running up to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked when he finally reached me. I smiled up at him, hand above my eyes to keep the sun out.

"Ginny." I pointed and he nodded in understanding. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Draco to get off work." That should have been my first clue. I should have figured it out then, but I was too dumb.

"Draco Malfoy works here? In a Muggle country club?" Blaise nodded. My mouth fell open. "Isn't it a little beneath him? Why does he have to work at all?"

"Considering the fact that he switched over to the light side, and was slightly disowned. Conditionally, of course. He can't come into his money for another three days I believe. So he's working. No one in the magic world wanted him, considering his father, so this was the next best thing." Understanding, I nodded.

"Conditionally?"

"Well, his mom loved him a little, I guess. So she added that he would be able to have half of his inheritance on his 21st birthday, the rest whenever he marries and such. It's kind of bogus, considering half of his inheritance is like more that I will make in my entire lifetime, but hey. Who am I to judge?" I laughed, though my mind was still on the fact that I had been here almost every day and not seen him. Knowing him, he probably avoided me, not wanting to associate with a mudblood.

Stupid prick.

"Ah, speak of the devil." I turned around and looked to whom Blaise was waving to, and dropped my book in shock.

Drake stopped waving immediately after he saw that I was with Blaise. Blaise's smiled dropped with Drak-Draco's and he looked from my face to Draco's a couple times. "Excuse me, I have to go." I grabbed my things and booked out of the place. I tripped occasionally, and finally, when I was far enough away, I let the tears spill, falling to the ground. I didn't even think about why I was crying, I just knew that I had made the biggest fool of myself.

No, I did think about why I was crying. A lot. I must have looked like a big fool in front of him, going on and on. It was probably all one big joke. God, and to think that I liked him! And I tried to make him jealous. I shook my head in disgust.

"Hermione?" I stopped crying immediately. Suddenly, the tears turned to hate.

"Go. Away." I said, my teeth gritted together. I heard him move closer and I snapped my head up, wiping away the tears furiously. "I mean it. I don't want to talk to you." I tried to get up but my anguish was preventing me from moving my legs. I shook with anger and the tears began to fall again. He moved to put his arms around me and I let him.

"How could you do that to me? I hate you, you're my worst enemy. I can't like you. I'm not allowed to like you. How do I even know if I know the real you. You could have been lying." I cried harder and harder into his chest, letting all the feelings of contempt and unfairness our out of me. He seemed to get the message and for the longest time he just patted my hair and whispered reassurances into my ear. I then realized the cruelest thing in the world.

I loved him.

I'd known him for a few weeks, but I loved him. I knew almost nothing about him, but yet, I knew everything. I know that he actually cared what I thought, he asked for my opinion, and listened to the answers. His smile lit up my world and there was an ache inside of me when I didn't see him. It was impossible, improbable, but still the complete, genuine truth. I was in love with a man who I had hated since my first year at Hogwarts. A man who called me mudblood more times than I can count. A man who mocked me and my friends.

The same man who had stolen my heart.

I cried harder at this thought and he pulled me up to look at him. He wiped away the tears and I smiled slightly. "You don't want to hear the truth, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I needed to get married." I understood, because Blaise had informed me of this fact. "No one would accept me. So I saw you pushing up your sleeve to punch that stupid woman, and knew immediately that you were the one. Not the romantic one, but the one who I could trick into marrying me. You had spunk and some brain, and I respected that. You weren't the bimbos I usually went for, but you would do. A horrible thought I know, but the truth.

"To me, you were still the stupid mudblood, even though you had beaten in every subject imaginable. So I tried to win you over. I did everything. All of what I told you was the truth. I want to do something with medicine, I do hate peas, I only kept from you one thing, though that might have been the most important thing. My identity. But then I did something incredibly stupid.

"I fell in love with you."

My breathing suddenly stopped. I refused to accept his statement, but part of me hoped that he truly meant it. He noticed my lapse of air and smiled sadly. "Yes, but unfortunately, you kind of broke my heart. When I discussed Pride and Prejudice with you, you shot down the idea of two people who once hated each other falling in love down. I was already half in love with you, and that didn't help at all.

"Then I saw you with Weasel..." I realized something then. I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"You know what? You talk too much." And then I kissed him.

You know, maybe rich people aren't so bad after all.

**This took me forever to write. I had this idea since like, the beginning of summer, and I had to write it before I started another Chapter of Remembering the Enemy (New title by the way). Now I will work on that. Sorry if there are some mistakes. I really wasn't paying that much attention going over it again.**


End file.
